


the way i am

by whim_sy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Barista!Katie, Coffee Shops, F/M, It's only rated T for a bit of cursing I'm shook and I wrote this, WARNING vanilla af, like really, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whim_sy/pseuds/whim_sy
Summary: “Katie-cat,” Hunk pokes his head from the door, “you’re gone as hell.” He points to the ground, which is covered embarrassingly in dusty pink gladioli. She blushes bright red and feels a few bloom into her hair.“Fuuuuuuuuck.”





	the way i am

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very, _very_ late Shidgentine for brooke101art on Tumblr! Sorry for the lateness love, but I hope you enjoy this! You did want fantasy, and I tried out something that was inspired by some witchy Destiel (wao the fandom mixing), so here ya go!
> 
> There's some flower language business in this, using [this list](https://gardenerdy.com/list-of-flower-names-meanings-of-flowers) for reference, which should make this a lil sweeter ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

They first meet a crisp autumn morning. The café is freshly opened, and Katie wipes down the counters. Hunk is busy at work in the kitchen, but the low sounds of his baritone hum resonate through the empty room. The bell on the door tinkles and she looks up expecting a regular. Instead, it's him.

The first word that describes him is a contradiction. He is definitely older and just plain bigger than her (when you’re barely 5 feet it’s not much of a challenge), but he has an air of youth about him. His face is bisected by a scar crossing his nose bridge, but the floop of his hair plays into his juxtaposition. “What’ll you be having?” she asks.

“Just a coffee – two sugars and room for milk?” His tone is cautiously polite, a stark contrast from his ramrod-straight posture and athletic build. She nods and sets about to brewing.

“You’re in luck, first pour of the day always tastes the best,” she grins, as the brew drips down. He smiles, bright and boyish, and she realizes that she might be a bit fucked.

“Does it really now? I’m never this early – the only reason I’m up now is for some registration business,” he runs a hand through a curious shock of white hair and grins awkwardly.

“You’re new here then?” With September on its way, its routine to get a few new faces. She turns to face a shelf of brightly colored mugs and deliberates. The cup of choice is dark, with flashes of silver and violet mottled into its body. It’s a firm weight in her hands, and she knows that this is the one. In goes the sugar, and then a careful pour of coffee. She hands it to him with a grin. “We’ve got milk and cream along the back.” He turns for a moment and comes back, coffee now a warm tan.

“Yeah, I transferred to the Garrison late.”

“We get our fair share of Garrison kids here; come around finals week and watch the frenzy.” The light slants through the blinds and casts the room in a warm light. He finishes his drink and passes back the mug. “How about one for the road, the first-timer treat?” she pulls a takeaway cup before he can reply, and works her magic. A shot of espresso starts it off, then steamed milk and warm caramel syrup. She swirls a design into the froth and hands it to him with a smile. “On the house.” He takes it, pays for his coffee, and leaves. As he goes, she does a quick scan and finds no spark. Just her luck, a normie.

“Katie-cat,” Hunk pokes his head from the door, “you’re gone as hell.” He points to the ground, which is covered embarrassingly in dusty pink gladioli. She blushes bright red and feels a few bloom into her hair.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_.”

 

* * *

 

The town around the Garrison was one of an odd sort. Not only was it home to a military base, but to a group of people, some would call… magical. But it wasn’t quite the same. Some people were born with a Quirk, a little boost in their day to day lives. Some always know where they’re going, other play perfect games of solitaire every time – parlor tricks and the like. They were all over the globe, but somehow Garrison’s sleepy town had one of the highest populations of Quirky folk. They kept to themselves, forming a tightly bound but relatively silent community.

Quirks were usually small, but that was just usually. Some came packed with a little more… _oomph_. Take the Holts, for example, a family line known for impressive Quirks. Colleen had the ability of shielding, with shields so strong they were Garrison-renown. Samuel had impressive power over anything technological, and his photographic recall was legendary in the science world. Matt used his power of flight in ways that were cheesy at best, but it was some of the strongest Garrison had ever seen. And then there was Katie.

She’s about two when it happens. Ironically enough, it’s after Matt pushes her in the living room. Her eyes well up with petulant tears, and she lets out a sob. As she cries, leaves begin to bloom at her feet. Imagine her parents’ surprise when they find her, tears dried and playing in yellow carnations.

Many with Quirks, Holt-style quirks, were signed up for Garrison, where they honed them for military situations. Unfortunately, no matter how terrifying Katie’s blooms of stinging nettles were (Matt could attest, as the one most often at the receiving end of the threat), they simply weren’t Garrison worthy. Then came The Castle.

The Castle is Katie’s second home, a small café snuggled in between the Garrison bookstore and a taqueria. Owned by Allura Altea, a sweet woman with empathy so strong she definitely shouldn’t be wasting her time making drinks. Upon first glance, the sign on the window says:

The Castle – Café and Bakery

However, to anyone with a quirk, a smaller scrawl appears:

The Castle – Café and Bakery

_For Potions, Inquire Within_

With the right information (and the right Sight), potions ranging from headache cures to love potions (within reason) can be brewed on sight. With Katie’s ability to grow anything with a simple thought combined with her scientific prowess, she’s the potions master. All of this has led her here.

 

* * *

 

Their next meeting is not so calm. He catches her in the afternoon rush, slinging coffees while watching the color of a pick-me-up potion, trying to catch it before the pale yellow deepens into a spoiled, brassy gold. “Hey… I’m sorry, never caught your name?” he does this stupid little wave, and her ankles are tickled by honey flower blossoms. She watched him scent the air in confusion, and her face heats up.

 “I’m Katie,” she introduces, waving before taking the potion off the heat. He peeks over the counter but says nothing as she pours it into a mug and passes it to the tired Garrison student.

“I love you,” the girl breathes and stumbles over to an empty chair.

“Takeshi, but everyone calls me Shiro,” his lips quirk up into a grin, “can I have what she’s having?”

Allura takes over the register and replies, “That’s a special order, but I can do you one better.” Before she could lift a finger, Katie looked him over.

“Allura’s Oil Slick could probably kill you; are you _sure_ you’re that kind of tired?” His eyes opened wide, he shook his head hurriedly.

“That just sounds like a caffeine headache waiting to happen – but ask me again come midterms. I’ll have a chai latte and a donut.” Katie turns to fill his order, but not before hearing him ask, “Do you smell that?” Her ears burn even worse.

(After he leaves, Allura corners her in the kitchen. “The infatuation rolling off you was so bad I thought I was feeling it too,” she teases. Katie presses her head to the counter and groans.

“Leave me to my doom,” she moans, but she relaxes at the feel of Allura’s comfort. Having an empath as a best friend and boss never hurt anyone.

“Well, call me crazy, but I think you should talk to him.” She levels Katie with a knowing glance.

“Or we could just never talk about it, yeah?” Katie replies.)

 

* * *

 

In the following months, Shiro keeps coming back. The more he does, the worse Katie’s control seems to get. The floor behind the counter is flooded with fragrant blooms, and she grows so many absent-minded flowers that Hunk starts making lavender lemon tarts and Allura starts braiding Sweet-William and mimosa blossoms through her hair. In the middle of December, the store looks like a garden in spring. Lance, one of their close Garrison friends, catches on to her… interest, and weaves her a mimosa and marjoram flower crown.

“At least your Quirk makes me look cute,” he jokes, tucking a bloom behind his ear. She playfully covers him in petunias, but the fact is still true. This crush business has gone on for too long.

(It also doesn’t help that when he leaves, an embarrassing trail of sweet pea blossoms follows him out. Yeah, she’s got it bad.)

 

* * *

 

By January, she’s over it all. Crushing on fucking Shiro (fucking sweet, adorable Shiro) is taking up too much of her time. When she walks into work, she feels the subtle nudging of Allura’s quirk, running through her emotions. “You’re telling him?” she asks, eyes widening. Hunk pops his head from the kitchen and watches Katie nod.

“Thank god,” he exclaims, “if I bake another flower _anything_ I’m quitting.” They all laugh, but she still feels as Allura pushes her support and confidence, and Hunk starts making peanut butter cookies.

All the bravado doesn’t make her fearless, so when he comes in for his daily tea, she forgoes his mug and scribbles her number on the side. He looks curiously at the cup but takes his usual seat. She resolutely doesn’t stare at him (white violets sprout at her feet, and she stomps them down, heart in her throat). She slings coffee as per usual, and then he’s walking back up to her.

“Do you,” he starts, before cutting off. “Do you mean it?” She bites back her nervousness and nods.

“God, I hope so, I’ve been thinking about this for months.” He blinks wide in shock and she waits for a let-down.

“Shit, um… me too?” Her head shoots up, and he’s grinning, kind of shy, kind of like an idiot.

“So, are you free today?” she asks, tamping down the joy.

“Yeah, definitely.” She can’t stop it; the room erupts in flowers. Crocus blossoms bloom on the counter, marjoram sprouts along the shelves, the walls are overrun with ivy. Honeysuckle blossoms in their hair and he looks about in shock.

“Oh yeah, there’s… that.”

_{fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this v v vanilla, schmoopy, sappy fanfic (i mean oml they didn't even kiss I'm quaking)
> 
> If you did, kudos, and check out my other (singular) work (that needs to be updated tbh don't do it my updating schedule is once in a blue moon)!
> 
> Anyways, muy love, and see you around~


End file.
